Harder Than I Thought
by GodofGreed
Summary: Yoshimori has fallen asleep in class too many times. Now he has to pass his next test in a few days or be stuck at school till he's caught up with work. With a weird ayakashi on the loose that can do strange things *cough*body swap*cough*. Things don't look good for Yoshimori. The story is better than the summary. Rated T for implied sexual scenes. NO LEMONS! Possible YXY
1. Chimei Teki Na Hachi

**Hello again fanfiction readers! If this is the first time you've read one of my stories, hi. A friend asked me if there was an episode in Kekkaishi where a body swap occurs, I don't think there is, so he asked me to write one. Hope you like it.**

**Key:**

"Why do I have to be apart of the first (that we know of) Kekkaishi body swap story?"-spoken out loud

'_Maybe because you're the main character.'_-thoughts

"Wake up Yoshimori. Come on, I know it's a lot of work. But it's important." Yoshimori groaned, but didn't get up. Yoshimori's father, Shuji (1), sighed and said, "Yoshimori, if you get up now, I'll help you study for that big test in a few days." Yoshimori groaned, but finally got up, "Fine." Yoshimori knew he had to pass his next test, his teacher (2) warned him if he didn't he would have to redo all of his work (AN: that he slept through), even if it took all night. When Yoshimori heard this, he thought that meant detention every day until all of his work was done and acceptable (3), but his teacher guessed (correctly) that Yoshimori didn't care that much. During lunch, he called Yoshimori's home to tell them the news. Unfortunately, for both Yoshimori and the teacher, Yoshimori's grandfather, Shigemori (4), was the one who answered the phone. Needless to say, when Yoshimori got home, his grandfather attacked him. In the end, Yoshimori now has to study and ace this test. So that brings us to where we are now.

When Yoshimori got out he went to Madarao's doghouse and started yelling, "Get up! You lazy dog!" Madarao woke up and growled in Yoshimori's face, "Try being nice for a change, _Yoshi_. You have the easy job! **I** have to locate the ayakashi (5), give you advice because you refuse to use common sense, and hell, sometimes I get rid of the ayakashi!" Yoshimori got angry at that and yelled back, "Oh yeah? Well **I **am the one who creates the kekkai's that protect Karasumori! What about the ayakashi that you get rid of? Those are small fries! Hell, when you do it, it normally gets in the way of my kekkai's (6)! Damn it! This is so annoying; you don't know what it's like to have to be a kekkaishi! I have to protect Karasumori at night and go to school during the day! Not to mention that exam that's coming up…" by the end of his speech, Yoshimori fell into a small depression (7). Madarao scoffed, "Oh please, I could easily take care of all the ayakashi and deal with your school if I had to. I don't know why you're complaining… you have it easy, being the legitimate heir and all." Yoshimori got back up and yelled, "You don't know what it's like you dumb mutt!" (Madarao scowled at this comment) "I didn't ask for this! Because of this… I can't have a future. I'll be stuck guarding Karasumori till I die. Despite that fact, I'm still expected to get good grades! Do you know how hard it is to run around all night, dealing with your lousy direction, fight the ayakashi that want Karasumori's power, and then go to school with little to no energy? Well? Do you?! Of course you don't. You're the one with the easy job!" Madarao and Yoshimori continued to yell at each other until Shigemori came outside and screamed, "What are you two doing!? Why are you not at Karasumori yet? Do you want those Yukimura's to take all the credit of protecting the Karasumori site? Well…**DO YOU?!**" With that being said/screamed, Yoshimori and Madarao both ran/flew away from the old man… temporarily forgetting their argument.

Time Skip: a few minutes

When Yoshimori and Madarao made it to Karasumori, they heard a voice say, "Well, you two are later than usual. Any reason why?" Yoshimori and Madarao looked up to see the Yukimura's demon dog, Hakubi, looking down at them. Yoshimori replied, " We're late because a certain dog demon decided to sleep in." Madarao glared at Yoshimori and said, "Excuse me? You didn't have to kick my doghouse and start yelling at me! Maybe you should respect the one who locates all the ayakashi for you? Hmm? What do you say?" Yoshimori replied, "Ha! I bet I could find the Ayakashi faster than you could!" Before (another) fight could break out, a new voice called out, "Yoshimori. What took you so long? The ayakashi have already started coming." Yoshimori turns to face Tokine, a fellow kekkaishi and Yoshimori's crush, and said, "Blame the mutt." Madarao adopts an angry expression on his face. Before another word is said, there is an explosion in the middle of all the trees. Both of the teens had shocked looks on their faces, same with their ayakashi. Tokine was the first to regain her composure, "Wh-What? Why was there an explosion? We're all right here. Why would an ayakashi just blow up some random trees?" Yoshimori answered sarcastically, "Maybe it just doesn't like trees." Madarao snorted, "Wonderful thought, _detective_. But answer me this, _oh intelligent one_, why does this ayakashi hate trees?" Yoshimori growled out, "I was being sarcastic, you stupid mutt." Hakubi cut in before this could escalate any farther, "Do you two really need to argue now? Besides, Madarao, don't you remember that weird ayakashi about 200 years ago? You know, the one that completely ignored the kekkaishis until he was in a kekkai. Yeah, he hated trees with a passion for some reason. Just wanted to burn them. (8)" Yoshimori shot a smug look at Madarao, who ignored it.

When the group made it to the scene, they could hear giggling. Yoshimori gasped, "What the hell? What kind of Ayakashi is that?" It looked similar to a giant octopus, but it had scoops on the end of each tentacle (6ft if you were wondering), a weird glow going down each one, scaly green skin, one eye with three pupils in it, and a human shaped mouth. It turned to face them and exclaimed, "Oh, hello there! How are you doing? I'm fine! Ever since I came to Karasumori, I've felt better and better! Do you feel it too?" The group it was speaking to was completely nonplussed. Yoshimori asked, "Umm…aren't you going to threaten us or something? Say you're going to take Karasumori's power? Anything like that?" The octopus-like ayakashi tilted its head/body and answered, "I hadn't thought of that. But to able to do that, I would have to come here every night for about a week. Thanks for the idea!" Tokine cried out, "Ketsu!" with that word, one of the tentacles was caught in the kekkai, "Metsu!" and with that, the tentacle was severed from the ayakashi. "Good work Tokine!" "Well done honey." "Why didn't you think of that Yoshimori?" Madarao was given a glare for his question. The injured ayakashi got up and screamed, "Why did you do that?! I thought we were friends!" Yoshimori yelled, "We won't be friends with someone who want Karasumori's power!" The reply the group received was unexpected, "Well then…perhaps I should introduce myself. I am Chimei Teki Na Hachi (9), and I dislike hiding, scary things, mean people, and losing stuff. I like meeting people, making friends, learning about people, and making mean people nice. You're all very mean! But don't worry…I'll make you nice." With that being said; he swung two tentacles towards them, three picked up trees and piles of earth, and two hung at his side. Hakubi, trying to distract Chimei Teki Na Hachi, called out, "Why did you attack trees? You didn't mention them when you said what you disliked!" Chimei Teki Na Hachi answered, "That's because it's easy to hide behind trees, and I did say I dislike…no…I **hate **hiding!" One of the arms started to glow brighter (red), and the scoop on the tentacle was filled with fire, and then Chimei Teki Na Hachi threw the fireball at Tokine.

"Tokine!/Honey!" Two voices called out. When the smoke from the fireball cleared, Tokine was shown standing behind a cracked kekkai. Tokine yelled, "Yoshimori! We have to end this fast!" Before Yoshimori could respond, a tentacle grabbed him (this one was glowing a translucent white color), and brought him right in front of Chimei Teki Na Hachi's face. Chimei Teki Na Hachi asked his captive, "Ready to become a nice person?" Ignoring Yoshimori's thrashing around and the screams of horror from everyone else, Chimei Teki Na Hachi put a tentacle (this one glowing a mix of blue and purple) on Yoshimori's head. Yoshimori shut his eyes, not wanting to see how he'd become 'nice', when he heard, "Ouch! That hurt! Why did you bite me? That wasn't very nice! Not at all!" Madarao replied, "As much as the thought of a nice Yoshimori pleases me, I can't let you do anything to the legitimate heir of the Sumimura family." Madarao silently thought, '_Perhaps this will get Yoshimori to appreciate me a bit more, and finally get him to be serious about being the head of the Sumimura family._' Sadly, this had the opposite reaction for Yoshimori, '_I guess Madarao doesn't care if __I__ live or not, only if the Sumimura family gets its next head of the family. Damn it! I thought he saw me as more than just the next head of the family. Guess I was wrong._' Madarao dodged the tentacles until another started glowing (a no longer translucent white), and created a giant snowball. Madarao didn't notice it because he was dodging the other tentacles and making sure he didn't do anything to Yoshimori, and about a second latter, he was covered in snow and ice. Thanks to Madarao's surprise and shock, Chimei Teki Na Hachi was able to grab him. Chimei Teki Na Hachi looked at him and thought out loud, "Should I make the dog nice too? But that could take time. Should I make him and the boy nice at the same time? I've never done it to more than one person at a time. It might kill them. I should try it! I won't know if I don't try it! Plus, I do like to learn things. Alright! I'll do it!"

Turning to face Madarao, Chimei Teki Na Hachi told him, "Good news! You're gonna help me find out if I can make more than one person nice at a time!" Madarao tried to escape, but it was no use, Chimei Teki Na Hachi put a tentacle on his head (glowing the same color as Yoshimori's), and everything went black for both Madarao and Yoshimori.

When Yoshimori opened his eyes, he was surrounded by darkness. Before he could as much as move, he was shown memories…his memories. Not just any memories, but his worst ones, plus all of his nightmares. It kept going on like this until some images were of himself as a white wolf, starved and looking for a home. Madarao felt the same thing in reverse (10).

Tokine had just placed a kekkai on the tentacles holding Yoshimori and Madarao, ignoring Chimei Teki Na Hachi's pleas she 'metsu'd the kekkais, and went to check on Yoshimori while Hakubi checked on Madarao, and Chimei Teki Na Hachi flew away. She bent down and asked, "Are you alright, Yoshimori?" 'Yoshimori' groaned but sat up and said, "I think so. Wait…why did you call me Yoshimori?" Hakubi just asked 'Madarao' if he was alright, who just replied, "I'm fine just let me sleep a bit longer." Hakubi sighed, "C'mon Madarao, you can sleep all you want in your doghouse." 'Madarao got up and asked, "What are you talking about? Did Madarao put you up to this?" Before Hakubi could question 'Madarao's strange behavior, they heard what sounded like a strangled gasp come from behind them. When Yoshimori and Madarao looked at each right in the eyes the both screamed, "**WHY AM I OVER THERE?!**"

Omake: phone call

Shigemori was having a bad day. First he had to deal with the Yukimura head, Tokiko (11), and then he saw something that distracted him, so he lost. (AN: *snicker*) Then his son in law tried to comfort him, but failed, and made things worse. Then Shigemori found he was out of his favorite coffee. So when he got a call from Karasumori Academy, he was already irritated, so he answered with, "Well? What do you want?" When he heard that Yoshimori would have to stay after school until he catches up on work, unless he passes his next test. Well…Shigemori screamed so loud that it woke up Yoshimori who was sleeping on the roof.

**Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Continue the story? The next chapter will come soon****. Hope you enjoyed it! Oh yeah, Chimei Teki Na Hachi makes people nice by showing them their worst fears, greatest regrets, etc... He breaks people. Once the person is broken,Chimei Teki Na Hachi considers them 'nice'.** **Yoshimori** **and Madarao body swapped because Chimei Teki Na Hachi was looking through their memories at the same time (he's never done that before), and Tokine cut the connection.** **Since Chimei Teki Na Hachi was accidentally mixing up the memories, this caused the body swap.**

**1- I checked, that's his real name**

**2- I Couldn't find his real name :(**

**3- That's what I would think it meant, so now it's what Yoshimori in this fanfiction thinks**

**4- I checked, that's his real name**

**5- Ayakashi is the name of a species. Would you capitalize the first letter in 'dog', 'cat', or 'human'?**

**6- Reference to the 6th episode**

**7- Anime depression were you have a black cloud above your head**

**8- I made this up**

**9- An OC ayakashi, the name means 'Deadly Eight'**

**10- Madarao saw his own memories and nightmares first, before he saw Yoshimori's**

**11-It's her real name**


	2. Truth revealed

**Welcome back to chapter 2 of 'Harder Than I Thought'! If you're here that means you like this story (thanks), are very bored (um…not sure what to say), googled a Kekkaishi body swap fanfic and this is the first one you found (It actually is! XD), or a friend of yours tied you up and won't let you go until you read this story (It's possible). Anyways, despite the reason, I hope you enjoy this story and please review. **

**GodofGreed: I just realized I never put the disclaimer in the last chapter. I don't own Kekkaishi. If I did, don't you think this would be an episode, not a fanfiction? This would be a good episode, wouldn't it? What do you two think?**

**Yoshimori: Hell no! Why did I have to switch bodies with Madarao?**

**Madarao: What's wrong with my body? It's better than yours! Seriously, why do you wear this uncomfortable clothing? *pulls on the collar***

**Yoshimori: Hey! How is this body better than mine? I don't even have legs anymore!**

**Madarao: How is that a bad thing? You can fly instead of walk now! You have my good looks, while I'm stuck in your body. How is that fair?**

***Yoshimori & Madarao continue to argue***

**GodofGreed: Umm…Guys, you do know we have a story right?**

***Yoshimori & Madarao still argue***

**GodofGreed: Maybe I should keep them in their new bodies… well, I guess there's only one thing to do. *clicks button***

**~The floor beneath Madarao & Yoshimori falls apart~**

**Madarao: Ahhhh!**

**Yoshimori: Whew! Thankfully I can fly now so I can't fa-**

**~A knife hits Yoshimori, causing him to disappear~**

**GodofGreed is twirling a knife in his fingers**

**GodofGreed: Well, now that ****that****'s over… enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. Thank you for commenting/favoriting my story SPNloverr**

`~`~`~`~`~`~Line Skip`~`~`~`~`~`~

Yoshimori screamed, "I don't get it! How can I be over there? I-I'm right here!" Madarao was staring wide-eyed at his former body. Tokine and Hakubi were both trying to understand what was going on, and why the Yoshimori and Madarao were acting so strange. Tokine asked, "Err…are you two alright? Did that ayakashi do something to your heads?" Tokine started to panic now, "Was I to late? Did Chimei Teki Na Hachi do whatever he planned to do?" Yoshimori noticed her distress and exclaimed, "No, that's not it at all Tokine! It's thanks to you that we're not 'nice'…or Chimei Teki Na Hachi's version of 'nice'…"

Tokine looked at who she thought was Madarao in surprise, "That sounds like something Yoshimori would say. Are you alright Madarao?" Yoshimori responded, "I'm alright. But I'm not Madarao! I'm Yoshimori! Chimei Teki Na Hachi somehow swapped our bodies!" Hakubi and Tokine were shocked at this. Hakubi turned to Yoshimori's body and asked, "Is this true?" Madarao answered, "Yeah, it's true. A huge shock, I don't think I've ever met an ayakashi that could do this."

Tokine put a hand to her chin (1) and said, "We've met ayakashi who could possess people, but nothing like this. I didn't know this was possible. But what really confuses me is what Chimei Teki Na Hachi said about Karasumori. None of the other ayakashi have said anything about it taking more than a night." After a moment of silence to digest that thought, Yoshimori screamed, "Ahhhh! Damn it!" Tokine asked, "What's wrong Yoshimori?" Yoshimori turned to her with a sad expression never before seen on Madarao's face and answered, "I have a huge test in a few days, and if I don't pass, gramps will kill me!" Madarao snorted and told him, "Don't you think we have more important things to worry about than some measly little test?" Madarao ignored Yoshimori's growling and tried to stand up. A second later, Madarao's face met the floor. Tokine, ignoring Yoshimori's laughter, walked over to Madarao and told him, "You need to learn how to walk. Yoshimori and I will teach you, after you and Hakubi teach Yoshimori how to fly." Hakubi flew over to Yoshimori and started instructing Yoshimori, "Flying is easy. First get a feel for your body." Yoshimori nodded and wagged his tail a little.

"Next, just think about what direction you want to go in and move your body in that direction." Yoshimori did so, and that was why he started flying circles around the group. Madarao looked at his old body and said in a dry voice, "Instead of showing off a basic trick, why don't you help me learn how to walk?" Yoshimori asked Madarao, "Why can't you ever say something like 'good job Yoshimori' or 'Well done' or something like that?" Inwardly Yoshimori was thinking, '_Why can't he ever compliment me? Why is always criticism?_' Madarao responded, "Well if you weren't always rushing into trouble without a second thought, we wouldn't even be in this mess right now." Yoshimori growled, "Well at least I can move! You can't even walk right now!" Tokine said, "Both of you shut up right now! Yoshimori, this is a serious problem, don't antagonize Madarao. Madarao, you need to learn how to walk, due to that bodies (Yoshimori gets depressed at hearing Tokine dismiss him and say 'that body' not 'Yoshimori's body') muscle memory, it won't be to difficult."

After a few failed attempts, Madarao was finally able to stand up. That's when Tokine had a brilliant idea, "Hey, Yoshimori, why don't you teach Madarao how to walk. Hakubi and I will take care of any other ayakashi that come here tonight." Before anyone could protest Tokine ran out of the clearing and into the forest-like trees surrounding them with Hakubi following her. Madarao sighed, "Well, are you gonna help or keep that stupid expression on my face." Yoshimori turned to face his old body and started instructing Madarao what to do.

Meanwhile, Hakubi turned to Tokine and asked, "Why did you just run off like that? I could have told you if I smelled an ayakashi." Tokine replied, "True, but don't you think that Yoshimori and Madarao have been arguing a lot recently?" Hakubi thought back to how Madarao and Yoshimori have been acting recently and answered, "Yeah, they have been arguing about everything recently. I still don't understand what that has to do with leaving them alone." Tokine, still walking, responded, "If we're there, then they are going to ask one of us to help them adjust to their new bodies, but if they're alone, then they have to rely on each other. This way, they still adjust to their bodies and hopefully will stop their arguments." Hakubi replied, "Alright, that makes sense. But I still have a question. What if Chimei Teki Na Hachi or another ayakashi goes after them?" Tokine let out a gasp of surprise stopped walking. Hakubi noticed this and asked with a sweat drop, "You didn't think of that did you, honey?" Tokine didn't respond, and started to run back to where Yoshimori and Madarao were.

When Tokine and Hakubi made it back to the clearing, they saw Madarao taking a few steps. Without turning to face them Yoshimori sniffed and asked, "Is that you Tokine? Hakubi?" Tokine and Hakubi were shocked at how good Yoshimori was with his new sense of smell. Hakubi answered, "Yes it is. I see you two have been busy getting used to your new bodies." Madarao replied, "Of course, did you expect us to not get used to bodies that we're going to spend an undetermined amount of time in?" Scrunching Yoshimori's face, Madarao continued, "I never knew you humans had a sense of smell **this** bad! I mean I always knew it wasn't as good as a dogs or ayakashi…but this!" Shaking his head, "Its just…wow." Yoshimori turned to Madarao and told him, "Hey! Be more respectful to humans!" Madarao laughed and replied, "Y'know **Yoshi**, you might want to be a bit nicer to me. I'm the one in **your** body, which means I can ruin your reputation at your school." Yoshimori's jaw was wide open at the end of Madarao's statement. Madarao smirked, which looked odd on Yoshimori's face, and asked, "What's wrong Yoshimori? Can't take the heat?" Yoshimori shook his head and told the entire group, "Guys, I'll be back soon. I'm gonna tell Yuri so that she can help." Madarao asked, "How can she help? I know she has a special sense, but how can she help?" Yoshimori answered, "She can come by after school and tell me what's going to be on that test." Madarao asked, "Why can't I do that? I **am** going to your school after all." Ignoring Yoshimori's sputtering and Tokine & Hakubi's look of amusement/surprise, Madarao continued, "I want to see how hard it is. Who knows, I might even help you." Yoshimori growled, "Fine! But I'm going to tell Yuri so you don't make a complete fool out of yourself!"

Tokine said, "That's actually a good idea Yoshimori. Madarao, you go to the Sumimura household and tell them what happened. Yoshimori flew to the Kanda's home while Madarao walked to the Sumimura's home. When Yoshimori got to Yurina's house, he started to look in the windows for her (2). When he saw her in bed, fast asleep, Yoshimori sighed and hit the window, effectively waking her Yurina up. Yurina rubbed her eyes and looked for the source of the sound, when she saw the ayakashi dog right outside her window, she remembered that this one followed Yoshimori around. So she got up to open the window to let him in. After Yoshimori entered the room, Yurina asked, "Is everything alright…um…Yoshimori's doggy (3)?" Yoshimori laughed and told her, "That's funny Yuri. Ha ha ha. I've got to remember to tell Madarao that. Anyway, Yuri, I've…I've got some news for you…"

Madarao was thinking, '_How should I break the news to everyone?_' Before he could come up with an answer; Shigemori attacked him and screamed, "You fool! How could you leave Karasumori in the hand of the Yukimura's?! Where is Madarao!?" Madarao was shocked that he was thrown into the house before he was able to answer. Madarao screamed, "What a minute Shigemori! It's me, Madarao!" Shigemori was so shocked at the words that just came out of his grandson's mouth, that he decided to listen to what he had to say.

`~`~`~`~`~`~Line Skip`~`~`~`~`~`~

**GodofGreed: Well…that's chapter 2! What did you think? By the way, the reason Madarao was able to learn to walk so quickly is because of muscle memory, and Yoshimori was learning how to use his new sense of smell. ****Oh yeah, before I forget, I just want to make this clear. Yoshimori in Madarao's body has Madarao's voice, and Madarao in Yoshimori's body has Yoshimori's voice.**

**Yoshimori: Isn't that obvious?**

**Madarao: Who cares? I want to know why this chapter is shorter than the last one?**

**GodofGreed: When did you two stop arguing?**

**Yoshimori: As soon as I came back to life! Why did you throw that knife at me anyway?!**

**GodofGreed: You were too loud.**

**Madarao & Yoshimori: ****WHAT!?**

**GodofGreed: Loud noises bother me…anyway, please review if you have questions or comments.**

**Madarao: Please favorite this story.**

**Yoshimori: More people who favorite the story equals more chapters, which equals Madarao and me swapping back!**

**(1) - Thinking pose**

**(2) - That was awkward to write**

**(3) - I don't remember Madarao ever introducing himself to Yurina, so that's what she thinks in this fanfic**


End file.
